This invention relates generally to motion transfer devices, and more particularly to devices providing for transfer of mechanical motion between a locking element in a hydraulic actuator to an external indicator means.
There is a need in lockable hydraulic actuators for (a) means to provide for motion out of the enclosed hydraulic actuator to an external indicator thereby to indicate the state of locking and unlocking of the enclosed actuator, and for (b) means to transfer motion into the enclosed actuator and particularly to an enclosed locking element of the actuator, thereby to effect unlocking (for example) of the actuator. In the past, two separate devices were required to solve this problem, adding undesirably to the complexity and risk of malfunction of the overall apparatus. No way was known to eleminate the requirement for such dual devices, and particularly in the novel and unusual manner as is now afforded by the present invention.